


Happenstance

by Mysenia



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills 2015 [28]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, enclosed spaces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5043379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/pseuds/Mysenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was not how the mission was supposed to go. Harry had planned, even had contingency plans B through to F. Ending up in a closet with his protegee, breathing each other’s air and sliding up against each other as they tried not to let their limbs go numb, had definitely not factored into any of his plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happenstance

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: Harry and Eggsy in a tiny cupboard, pressed against one another. Imagine.

This was not how the mission was supposed to go. Harry had planned, even had contingency plans B through to F. Ending up in a closet with his protegee, breathing each other’s air and sliding up against each other as they tried not to let their limbs go numb, had definitely not factored into any of his plans.

Of course, when Harry had been making his plans he had not made concessions for Eggsy’s ability to worm through the slightest crack. There was a reason he had picked the young man to become a Kingsman, and his ability to survive and think on his feet was top of the list.

Right up at the top of the list, a reason he only thought of when he was by himself - though he suspected Merlin had an inkling of it - was his lascivious attraction to the young man. There was a roughness to Eggsy that appealed to the latent primal instincts that Harry tried to bury.

Eggsy was rampant energy tightly bound by hard earned lessons and biting wit masked in cultured words. Kingsman training had helped the young man to hone his energy and culture his words, but it would never rid Eggsy of the wildness that man him unique - and Harry loved it.

Harry had that wildness to thank for his current predicament. He and Eggsy had been making their way through the catacombs of an old library when Merlin had reported that they were being followed. 

Harry had not panicked, flicking through his plans as he went along as he let Merlin know he had everything covered for their exit plan. 

Of course, that’s when his contact with Merlin had cut off and they were left to navigate blind. Needless to say they had happened upon some assailants and in order to avoid them Eggsy had pulled him into the cupboard they currently found themselves in. 

“Sorry bruv,” Eggsy said, not sounding sorry at all. “Instinct.”

Harry had tried not to let out a sigh. They were now stuck in a room, completely cutoff from the outside world and any hint of when they would be able to safely move out. 

“We do not do anything without a plan, and several backup plans. We do not fly by the seat of our pants unless the world is going up in flames.” Harry chastised the young man. 

He had to focus on staying miffed as every second that passed with him pressed up against Eggsy was a test of wills he was not sure he would pass.

Eggsy nudged him. “You have to let loose ‘arry.”

Harry wished he could see Eggsy in that moment, knowing there would be that glint in Eggsy’s eyes that the young man got whenever he teased Harry. It was probably Harry’s favourite look. 

A noise outside the cupboard had Harry blindly reaching out to cover Eggsy’s mouth. He missed, of course, but Eggsy grabbed hold of his wrist and slid Harry’s hand down from where it had nearly poked him in the eye and pressed it to his lips.

Harry felt like all the air had been sucked from the tiny room as soft lips pressed firmly to his palm. Keeping composure meant muscles locking in place as he held his breath for the next move from Eggsy.

Strong thumbs caressed the sensitive inside of his wrist where Eggsy held his arm in place, and Harry felt it right to his toes. He allowed himself the barest of movement and scrunched up his toes in his Oxfords, hoping Eggsy did not notice the slight tensing of his legs. 

Quiet descended around them and Harry reluctantly removed his hand from Eggsy’s mouth. The young man held his wrist as Harry lowered it, Eggsy’s fingers caressing Harry’s own before finally letting Harry’s hand fall free. 

Harry found he could only be thankful they were no longer touching as his breath came easier. At least until Eggsy started rocking minutely.

“You must stay still.” Harry hissed, hoping to stress the importance of immobility. He would only stay sane if Eggsy stopped inadvertently rubbing up against him.

Eggsy let out a soft whine. “My legs are going numb.”

Of course the lads legs were going numb, there were in a bloody tiny cupboard that was barely big enough for one fully grown human let alone two. Add being tense to the situation of locked limbs and something was bound to go numb. 

Harry barely stopped himself from cursing when Eggsy moved again, sliding one of his legs between Harry’s own while bracketing Harry’s right leg in turn. The young mans knee ended up gently nudging the underside of Harry’s balls.

He instinctively reached out to brace himself on Eggsy’s leg, gripping it almost to tightly before easing back. 

Harry had been trained in many ways but this was torture.

“Y’alright there ‘arry?” Eggsy whispered, breath puffing across Harry’s lips. Harry had not realised their faces were so close.

“I’m just dandy, Eggsy. Now stop moving.” Harry whispered back. 

Unfortunately he was close enough now, body touching Eggsy in most tempting places, and he could not deny himself a taste. He leaned forward, lips landing on Eggsy’s in a soft kiss just as the door to the cupboard was whipped open.

Harry straightened himself instantly, smoothing a hand down his suit, as he surveyed their backup. He nodded at each member before stepping out of the cupboard only to be stopped by Eggsy tugging on his wrist.

The young man stepped up to his back and leaned in to whisper in his ear. “We’ll be revisiting that kiss bruv.” 

Eggsy kissed the shell of Harry’s ear before stepping around him and conferring with their teammates. The young man certainly was going to be the death of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> ~ M


End file.
